Secrets Are Not Secrets Forever
by Ellesse.cox
Summary: back in 06 Reid had a fling but its more than he let on. Lila has gone missing and a huge secret she was been keeping for 12 years has finally come out. Its up to Reid to figure out what hes gonna do before tragedy strikes!
1. chapter 1

**_It seemed like a normal day the office, two young boys had been killed and another had also been kidnapped but luckily they found the unsub and the boy and returned him home safely._**

 _They got the plane back and the elevator up to their offices to find a young, panicky girl sat I the waiting area. As she saw the agents walking out of the elevator she jumped up to greet them._

'Excuse me, sorry are you the Behaviour analysis unit?' The agents looking puzzled and concerned looked back at the young girl until Emily spoke and said, 'guys, I'll ugh… meet you in the office I'll handle this.' 'Come this way.'

 _Emily lead the young girl into her office as the rest of the team watched and sat down_.

'hi sorry about that, are you okay?'

'Your Emily Prentiss?'

'yes…'

'Okay so my mom, well…I don't think you know her personally but her name is Lila Archer and she has gone missing.'

 _Emily knew the name rang a bell but she couldn't place where or when she had heard it so she told the girl to just go to her local police and speak to them but the young girl wouldn't give up that easily._

'No! I've tried and they just said she's an adult and she'll turn up eventually...plus one of your agents knows her, and to what I believe it was a very intimate relationship.'

 _These words, at first puzzled Emily and then it was like a lightbulb was turned on in her head and a conversation replayed in her mind of JJ telling Emily a story about Spencer, how he went to a school reunion back in 06 with Gideon and he met one of the girls he had a crush on back in the day named Lila. Turned out she had a stalker and Reid had to watch her to make sure she was okay and ended up in a pool completely clothed kissing. Paparazzi captured the moment and a whole lot of other things went on, but some of the team believe he met up with Lila and had fun but he never spoke about it._

 _Emily, trying not to worry the girl decided to find out more about her and asked her a couple of questions._

'I apologize but can I get your name?'

'Faith…Faith Archer.'

'And how old are you?'

'thirteen but mom says I'm more like a fifteen year old.'

Emily smiled at this and agreed with faith. 'so, where is your father?'

'I Don't know, mom said she would rather me not know him but I have my suspicions.'

'you think Spencer is…'

'I am refraining from jumping to conclusions but she mentions him every now and again and has a small photo of him and her together in the bottom of her dressing mirror. I also found an old magazine from 2006 of them both next to a car that she keeps in her bottom draw on her dresser.'

'would you like to meet him?'

'I would like to but I don't believe that is the problem at hand'

'I understand, but we can meet the team and we can help find your mom if you know she has gone missing.'

'okay, we'll do that then.'

 _Emily lead faith out to the team and introduced her to the agents._

'So guys this is faith and her mother has gone missing, her mother's name is Lila, Lila Archer.'

 _Some of the team including JJ and Morgan's eyes lit up in concern and also confusion._

JJ was the first to speak 'your mother, may I ask, how old are you?'

'I'm thirteen, and no, I don't have a father.'

 _JJ and Derek looked at each other and then looked back at Faith._

 _From the other side of the office Garcia and Reid emerged and walked over and both smiled at Emily and the young girl stood in front of her._

'Hey Emily, who's this?' Reid asked noticing that the face of the young girl had a resemblance of someone he thought he used to know but couldn't place.

Emily replied 'Spencer, this is Faith, Faith Archer she's 13. Her mother is Lila, you knew her quite well. She's gone missing and Faith believed we could help her out in finding her mother.'

 _As Emily said these words Reid looked more and more worried._

'why…why did you come here?'

'because my mother knew you and I thought it would help and I also believed it could be the perfect opportunity to try and get closer to figuring out who my father is.'

'Can I speak to you…alone Emily?' Reid finally said after a moment of him figuring out what the young girl addressed.

 _Reid lead him and Emily back into her office while JJ asked Faith if she wanted anything to eat or drink, sat her down and asked a couple more questions._

'What the hell Emily?!'

'what? Spencer! She came here hoping she could find someone who is possibly her father and also because her mother is missing!'

'Exactly my point Emily, if she is who I think and you probably think she is then Lila obviously kept her away from me for a reason!'

'Spencer it might not even be what it seemed but how, how could she possibly be yours?'

'It was a couple week after the reunion, when we had a few of days off. I can tell you the story of it would make sense to you?'

'if you want too.'

'okay so it was on the few days off we had…'

 _ **so this** **is my first chapter of my first fanfic and its a piece that i am leading off the firt season of criminal minds where Reid met Lila Archer at the highschool reunion and kissed in the pool**_! I understand that she is supposed to be 12 but i bumped up her age. I ** _have a couple of ideas of how this is gonna go but im still up for suggestions._** ** _ellesse B-)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets are not secrets forever.

Chapter two.

 _ **IN THE LAST CHAPTER OF 'SECRETS ARE NOT SECRETS FOREVER'**_

* * *

 _ **A girl named Faith appeared in the office, claiming to be Reid's daughter, the team are in shock and Reid is in denial. It ended with Reid explaining the story to Emily.**_

* * *

'Okay so it was on the few days off we had...Lila messaged me saying she finally moved out and she wanted my help to finish unpacking so i agreed, she texted me the address and i drove over. When i got to the house she was outside on the doorstep waiting for me, as i pulled in she jumped up and ran over. I got out and she hugged me.' Reid explained.

 _Emily smiled and responded '_ aw Spencer, your so cute!'

 _Reid made a sort of half-smile and continued_

'She was wearing this long dress-like shirt and denim shorts and i asked her what she wanted help with first'

'Why don't we just sit down and.. You know...chat for a while then we'll get to that.?'

'Sure...ok.'

 _Reid continued and begun to take out details, but Emily noticed this and began to think that he was getting uncomfortable or worried about something and just stopped him and asked._

'Spencer... why don't you just skip things you're not...you know...comfortable with and explain the main story'

 _Spence let out a sort of snigger and said, '_ I'm going on again aren't I?'

'Yeaahhhh'

'Ok...well basically we had a cup of coffee then she kissed me and things went from there...'

'Oh ok, i have to ask you though,'

'What is it?'

'Do you believe Faith is your daughter?'

'From the calculations I have made and a rough idea when Faith was born it would be biologically and scientifically correct that she is my daughter.'

 _Emily smiled and replied._ 'Spencer Reid! I can't believe it! You know... Derek is going to terrorise you about this. _' she said this whilst clapping her hands once and letting out a small laugh._

'Don't remind me... anyway, we need to deal with the problem at hand and if Faith is telling the truth we need to find Lila.'

'I agree, let's see what they're up to.'

* * *

 _Reid and Emily left Emily's office and went to where JJ, Faith and Derek were sat. JJ noticed they were coming over and greeted them._

'Hey guys, Faith was just telling us some details about Lila...what she was wearing and who she had spoken to in the last couple of weeks.'

 _Faith turned and began explaining some details and told them that she was wearing a pair of black leggings and a flowery black top with a green cardigan._

 _Reid picked up on this and asked…_ 'This cardigan... it wouldn't be lime green would it?'

'um...yeah ..how did you know that?'

'She wore it..the day after we found her stalker our picture was in the magazine that she modeled for.'

'Wait...this one?'

 _Faith grabbed the bag that was lying next to her feet and pulled out a floppy magazine passing it to Reid and adding…_ 'she kept this in the drawer of her dresser.'

 _Reid looked at it and smiled at what Faith was saying._

'Yeah she did love that picture, she thought we looked like a proper couple'

* * *

 _Garcia entered the room and went straight to the team._

'I just called Rossi and he said he was around the corner, i have the profile ready.. If all of you are ready?'

 _Spencer could feel the anxiety building up in him but he tried to make it look like he was ok._

'Better sooner rather than later. Let's find Lila.'

All of the team agreed with Reid's works and followed Penelopy to the room.

 _JJ stopped and turned to Faith, who was following them and suggested,_

'Faith, would it be better if you...waited here…'

'NO! i 'm sorry agents but i know my mother more than anyone, if anyone should be helping finding her it's me!'

 _Some of the team seemed taken aback by Faith's words but didn't say anything in return. All JJ had to say was…_

'Ok.'

* * *

 _The team sat down at the round table and Garcia stood at the side of the screen. Just in time Rossi entered and greeted everyone but he already knew who Faith was because Derek called him and explained everything whilst Reid and Emily were talking. And Garcia began the briefing._

'Ok guys, we don't know alot but i believe i found a lead, so we know that Lila has been missing for almost a week now and i compared what Faith said about the last time she saw her to the nearby traffic cameras in the area and found something suspicious.'

 _Garcia pressed the button on her hand remote and showed the traffic cam footage of an ice-cream van speeding down Lilas street._

'Ok so some ice-cream van was in a rush and needed to get to some street fast...what's that got to do with my mom's disappearance?'

'Well, i searched the name of the ice-cream van and it was stolen about four weeks ago from a lady named Jade goodwin about three miles up from your house'

'So you think someone kidnapped my mom and she was in the back of the ice-cream van?'

'That's exactly what i believe.'

 _Faith excused herself and walked out of the room and JJ nudged Reid._

'Spence. Go talk to her'

'Well what should i say?'

'Tell her it's ok and she has been very helpful just make her feel better.'

'I'll try.'

Reid stood up and walked out of the doorway that Faith had stormed out of seconds before.

* * *

 _ **Okay guys so i'm gonna leave it here, i know it's been awhile but i'm back! I'm now using a different document writer that got recommended to me and it's great so far! I'd love to know what you guys think so make sure you tell me in the review section! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND AMAZING REVIEWS AND SUPPORT LOVE YA! 3 Ellesse! BD Stay cool!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets are not secrets forever.

Chapter three.

 _Reid chased Faith through the hallway trying to catch up._

"Hey! F-faith, c'mon wait up"

 _Faith stopped dead in her tracks and rolled her eyes_

"What spencer."

"Look. i don't have a clue what your going through and I can't begin to comprehend it but you have done so well, so far and I am proud of you-

No! Don't, look im not trying to be harsh but...yeah the odds of you being my father are high. But just because you are doesn't mean you can attempt to play the angelic father. You have known me for two minutes and...the way your acting, I... I can't manage all these emotions, you over anyone should know this. Yes your my dad, and I'm happy that i have found you but when you look at the circumstances of why i found you my priorities are all over the place and my MOTHER is missing. Please understand."

 _Tears begin to stream down her face as she almost shouts at Reid._

"I do. I understand completely faith and your mother, was the kindest, warm hearted person I ever met and that's why I loved-love her. I am not resting until she is found because she is one life that is precious to you and nobody is taking that away from you."

 _Reid's voice begins to break as he ties down all his emotions to show faith he isn't afraid. He's lying to himself._

 _He slowly walks towards the young girl, who now has her head bowed hiding the stream of tears coming from her weary eyes. He places a hand on her shoulder and uses the other to lift her chin to see her eyes. He lowers his tone to a relaxed, but reassuring manner._

"We are going to find your mom, I promise."

 _Faith looks into Spencer's eyes and all she has the power to do is to wrap her arms around him tightly, squeezing her eyes shut. Reid stands there for a second, surprised. He returns the hug and lets one single tear roll down his face._

 _JJ watching the whole thing, smiles and walks away happy that Reid is finally connecting with his child._

 _After hours of research Garcia almost has all the pieces to the puzzle of Lila's disappearance but there is one, single thing that is blocking the answer to the motive. Why? Why has he taken Lila?_

"I FOUND IT!" _garcia exclaims, over excitedly but with zero care as she is so happy she has found the motive. She messages each one of the team members, all except Reid._

 _After a couple of minutes one, by, one the team members show up and sit at the rounded table. Garcia comes in with the clicker in one hand and her laptop resting in the other. She places the laptop on the table and addresses the team._

"So i'm pretty sure i found out why the unsub would have a reason to take Lila."

 _Hotch pauses the conference with the question._

"May I ask, is Reid late or out with Faith?"

"None of the above, sir. I...decided it wasn't best to tell Spencer, due to him connecting with Faith and also, because I thought it would be best that Faith didn't hear the full in's and out's to why her mother was taken."

"So as we know Lila lives in a very nice estate with some very nice neighbors. All except from one. A man called joseph had a thing for watching lila and Faith in their home,He had a very large crush on Lila -

"How did you find this out?" _Rossi asked._

"I found a social media account what was named 'lila lovers' and at first i thought it was a fan-made account of some sort but, then i found a picture of Lila's front door with a bouquet laying on the floor and all the caption said was 'to my love' so I decided to see if there was any need to check the IP and when i did i found that it connected to a man named joseph king

"So...he's a stalker?" _JJ questions._

"Yep. the second one she has had and they are both creepy people that like to send her flowers."

 _Hotch decides to conclude the conference by recommending that it would be a good idea to ask Faith if she knows about her mother's secret admirer._

**BUZZZZ** _Reid picked up his phone in between sips of the chocolate milkshake he ordered to match his daughters._

"Faith...do you know anything about someone sending your mom flowers and notes?"

"Yeah my mom and I assumed it was some crazy fan but it got more frequent...why, it wasn't...dodgy? Was it?"

"They believe so but do you remember reading the notes, any that sparked any concerns?"

"When i come to think of it there was one, last week. And it was nasty, mom didn't let me read it and threw it away but when she wasn't looking I pulled it out and read it, and it was on the lines of 'you and your daughter will both pay for your ignorance' but,because mom didn't worry, I wasn't worried but, could this be what she's paying for?"

"That is an amazing piece of evidence Faith! That's perfect!"

 _Reid jumped up excitedly and threw a note on the table alongside a tip for the waiter. And faith followed. They got in the car and headed towards the office._

 _ **So guys i hope this is okay**_ **, i worked on it with two hours sleep haha and i know i haven't posted in seven months but i hope i can post again soon xx make sure ya leave a review sayin what ya think. Someone said there were a lot of typos so i rewrote the whole thing xxx**


End file.
